


Pining and Blow Jobs(featuring a daddy kink)

by Skw



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Daddy Kink, Dominant Lucas, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, submissive jungwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skw/pseuds/Skw
Summary: jungwoo is soft and lucas is in love





	Pining and Blow Jobs(featuring a daddy kink)

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone, this is my first time writing lucas/jungwoo! I was in the smutty mood and got carried away. so yup. sorry if the order of events doesn't really correspond with what happened in real life, but some of the events are loosely based on the NCT in Ukraine Vlives. enjoy!

Lucas stirred from sleep to softly playing music. He blinked at the ceiling confusedly. Apparently, he was no longer the only one in the practice room. Lucas had come to the practice room with the full intent to actually practice, but he had ultimately decided to catch a quick nap instead. He patted himself down, finding his phone in the pocket of his oversized black hoodie. He brought it to his face, checking the time. Aish, he had been asleep for three hours. That was a long time to sleep when you were a trainee. The squeaking of shoes brought Lucas’s attention to what had woken him in the first place. Lucas tilted his head to the side slightly to see who it was.

  
He felt his mouth go dry as he tried not to stare at the sight before him. Jungwoo appeared to be rehearsing his part in their debut song, although Lucas didn’t know why; it looked perfect to him. Jungwoo was… magnificent. He embodied everything pure and innocent in the world but had an indescribable edge to him that was undeniably sexy. Since the first time that they met, Lucas had been enraptured by Jungwoo. His dark brown hair was incredibly soft and silky, and it always seemed to be falling over his wide, doe eyes. His pale skin was endearingly dotted with tiny freckles that you had to get up close to see. Jungwoo had a simple sense of fashion. Right now, he was wearing a simple black t-shirt and skinny jeans. As he danced, the t-shirt clung to his body, accentuating his broad shoulders which tapered to a thin waist. Lucas wanted to fit the palm of his hand into that curve, where he knew it would sit perfectly.

  
Jungwoo got to the end of the chorus and walked over to pause the music. Lucas needed to look away but he couldn’t. As he turned away from the sound system, he caught Lucas’s eye. Lucas sat up, blushing. Jungwoo walked over to him, hips swinging, and Lucas swallowed the lump in his throat. Jungwoo had to know the effect that he was having on Lucas. He sat at the end of the couch, giving Lucas a soft smile.

  
“Lay back down,” Jungwoo said, gesturing to his lap. Lucas’s eyes widened as he processed Jungwoo’s request. It was entirely possible that he had misheard the older boy, given their language barrier. Slowly, he lowered himself back down onto the couch, resting his head on the Korean boy’s (admittedly very comfortable) thigh. Jungwoo immediately began to stroke Lucas’s hair like it was something that they did all the time. All of Lucas’s nerve endings were alight and tingling as Jungwoo’s fingers scratched softly at his scalp.

  
“Sorry for waking you,” Jungwoo apologized. Lucas stared up at him, fiddling with his hoodie strings and deciding how to answer. “You can go back to sleep if you would like.”

  
“No, that’s ok,” Lucas spoke, his tongue feeling heavy. He wished Kun were here to translate and possibly dissolve some of the tension. “I slept for a long time.”

  
Jungwoo gave him a warm smile. Lucas’s heart burned with the despair of someone who wanted something they could never have.

  
“Never long enough though, right?” Lucas nodded, feeling his eyes slipping closed despite himself. He couldn’t remember the last time that he had fallen asleep as easily as he was now. But with Jungwoo’s pleasant warmth, comforting scent, and massaging fingers, he felt himself begin to drift off.

 

 

Doyoung, Lucas, and Jungwoo stepped out of the studio after a full day of recording. The frigid air was paralyzing to the lungs, but pleasing to Lucas after spending the day in a stuffy studio. He pulled his hood up over his reddening ears. Ice was coating the sidewalk after an unfortunate series of weather events. During the time that they had been recording, a couple inches of snow had fallen, and Lucas watched with amusement as Doyoung scooped snow from the ground with his bare hands and took aim at Jungwoo’s back. Jungwoo gasped as the snowball made contact. He quickly dropped to the ground to make a snowball of his own.

  
Lucas watched the antics of his band members with a smile on his face. Jungwoo’s high-pitched giggle as his snowball hit Doyoung made Lucas laugh himself. Snow flew everywhere as the poorly-made snowballs disintegrated in the air before they could even reach their destination. Jungwoo sidestepped to avoid being hit, but the ice caused him to lose his balance, teetering precariously on the edge of remaining standing or falling over. Scenarios flashed before Lucas’s eyes, dreadful images of Jungwoo sitting out their comeback with a broken wrist or getting stitches in a doctor’s office. Lucas was at his side in an instant, grabbing his shoulders and setting him back on his feet.

  
Jungwoo looked up at him, brown eyes showing shock. A soft noise escaped from between his parted lips. Lucas wanted to trap it with his own, swallow it down and keep it for himself. All he could think about was how easy it would be to reach forward and kiss the pale pink lips in front of him. Jungwoo would be so soft, so beautifully responsive, Lucas could already tell. He tore his eyes away from Jungwoo’s lips, only to realize that Jungwoo’s eyes were focused on his lips as well. Jungwoo’s tongue darted out to lick his lips and he averted his eyes, a blush spreading out over his cheeks. An amused snort came from Doyoung in the background, but Lucas couldn’t find it in himself to be embarrassed.

  
“Thank you,” Jungwoo whispered, and Lucas nodded, releasing a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. So what if he let his hand linger on Jungwoo’s back until they safely got back to the van?

 

 

As soon as Lucas stumbled off the stage, out of the sight of the public and cameras, he pulled Jungwoo into him and let the tears go. It was over, they did it. Their first comeback stage, complete. Lucas had no idea that he would be overcome with this much emotion. He didn’t cry very often, but now he was so happy and Jungwoo was in his arms, and he couldn’t stop the tears once they started.

  
Jungwoo’s arms were looped around his neck, clutching tightly. Jungwoo had his face buried in Lucas’s neck as well and he couldn’t quite tell if the dampness that he felt was sweat, Jungwoo’s tears, or a combination of both. He buried his nose in the older boy’s hair and tightened his arms around his waist. Even though their height difference wasn’t that drastic, Lucas was so much broader and Jungwoo had just melted into his chest.

  
Cheerful hollers and whoops came from the rest of the band as they filtered off the stage as well. They huddled around their crying bandmates, initiating a group hug, loud praises and congratulations on their first debut stage filling the air. Lucas chuckled, locking eyes with a knowing-looking Doyoung over Jungwoo’s shoulder. Jungwoo pulled his face away far enough that he could look at Lucas. Lucas immediately sensed the inquisitive stare. He looked down, locking eyes with Jungwoo.

  
Jungwoo’s face was stained with tear tracks, eyeliner slightly smudged, but he was breathtakingly beautiful nonetheless. Lucas caught his breath, the urge to tell him so nearly overpowering. For a moment, Lucas thought that Jungwoo was going to lean forward and kiss him here, in front of everyone, but then the moment passed and the room was emptying as people made their way back to the dressing room. Their head manager called out as they were leaving that they needed to be in their van in forty-five minutes. Lucas caught Jungwoo’s wrist as he started to follow the others, whispering in his ear.

  
“Forty-five minutes is long enough, don’t you think?”

 

 

Lucas stumbled into the closet after Jungwoo, the door slamming shut. Lucas presses Jungwoo up against the locked door and lets the situation sink in. Jungwoo’s eyes plead with him to continue, to give him what they’d both been craving for the last couple months.

  
“I really, really like you,” Lucas says into the silence. He’d thought it out, and he wanted Jungwoo to be his. If Jungwoo was going to reject him, Lucas figured that it was better to get it over and done with sooner rather than later.

  
Jungwoo’s face breaks into a radiant smile and he laughs softly. “I really, really like you too.” The words were no sooner past Jungwoo’s lips than Lucas was kissing them hard, forcing his head back against the wood. His thigh presses against Jungwoo’s hips. Jungwoo lets out a pleased noise against Lucas’s lips and kisses him back to the best of his ability in his position. Lucas’s hands go to cup Jungwoo’s cheeks and deepen the kiss, desperate for the softness and heat of Jungwoo’s mouth. It was even better than he had imagined. Jungwoo moans into Lucas’s mouth, hips jumping as their tongues meet. He holds onto Lucas’s shoulders to keep him from slipping to the floor, legs feeling like jelly. They kiss for ages. Lucas thinks to himself that he will never ever grow sick of the taste of Jungwoo, the soft noises he makes in response to Lucas’s dominance.

  
Their lips part eventually and Jungwoo’s head tips back against the wood. Lucas knows that it was just so he could catch his breath, but he can’t resist the pale expanse of Jungwoo’s neck, bared for him. His fingers gravitate toward a particularly soft spot at the base of his neck, just above a jutting collarbone. His lips latch onto the skin there and a shameless moan escapes Jungwoo’s lips.

  
“Fuck, Yukhei,” Lucas threads his fingers into Lucas’s hair and pulls. The pain is electrifying, and Lucas only now realizes how hard he is, and that Jungwoo can definitely feel it against his hip. Lucas rubs himself experimentally, and yeah, that’s definitely Jungwoo’s hard-on pressing against his thigh as well. Jungwoo whines softly, eyes looking hazy and far away as his trembling fingers feel over the reddening mark left on his skin. “Yukhei,” he reiterates. Lucas kisses Jungwoo again, briefly, chaste, before pulling away and separating their lower halves.

  
“What am I supposed to do about a hickey?” He demands, and Lucas apologizes with a soft laugh, mentioning something stupid about turtlenecks. Jungwoo whines petulantly, hitting Lucas’s chest with no fire.

  
The two boys jump apart as a deep voice echoes down the hallway. “Ten minutes until we leave!” It’s their manager, and Lucas grasps his chest dramatically. Jungwoo just smiles at him and raises his eyebrows.

  
“Looks like we will be continuing this after dinner.”

 

 

Jungwoo stumbles out of the restaurant, uncontrollable giggles bubbling from his throat. He clings to Lucas, who is equally tipsy but holding it together a bit better. They manage to make it to the van and Jungwoo climbs in unsteadily, collapsing in the backseat. Lucas lands next to him a moment later. Jungwoo rests his head on Lucas’s shoulder, suddenly exhausted. He had been a little disappointed by the seating arrangements, Taeyong splitting up him and Lucas. It was probably for the best though. Jungwoo didn’t think he would be able to sit there like a normal person without jumping into Lucas’s lap.

  
Jungwoo may have had a little too much “apple juice.” Once the cameras were gone, their managers allowed them to order and drink whatever they wanted, and well, it had been quite the stressful week for them all. The alcohol had a loosening effect on all their tongues and Jungwoo is sure that he and Lucas had began to get too obvious with their flirting. Luckily, he had been able to find a collared jacket that concealed the hickey Lucas had oh-so-kindly placed on his throat. That was sure to get him a scolding from the make-up artists.

  
Lucas nudged Jungwoo’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Jungwoo hummed contently, curling further into Lucas’s side. He fell asleep to the quiet hum of conversation, the slight rocking of the van, and Lucas’s warmth beside him.

 

 

The next time Jungwoo awoke, he was in a bed. He blinked up at the ceiling and frowned, trying to recall what exactly had happened the previous night. The last thing that he could remember was passing out in their van. Had someone carried him into the hotel? Lucas?

  
Rolling over, Jungwoo came face to face with the boy in question. He was still deep in sleep, blankets tugged up to his chin and emitting soft snores. The morning light was strong enough to enter the room despite the curtains. It made Lucas’s skin glow, and Jungwoo barely restrained himself from reaching out a hand to feel the tan skin.

  
Jungwoo slipped out of bed slowly, as to not disturb Lucas. He was wearing the same pants as last night, but his shoes and socks were gone. Someone had removed the jacket and he was left with only a white t-shirt that he had been wearing underneath. Making his way to the bathroom, Jungwoo groaned quietly. Yeah, that was definitely a hangover.

  
Jungwoo relieved himself, wincing at the loudly flushing toilet. He took an Advil and drained a bottle of water, then brushed his teeth. As he did so, he examined his appearance in the mirror. When he bent over, the collar of the t-shirt lifted from his chest and the hickey became exposed. It was decently sized, at least the size of a quarter, and light pinkish red. Jungwoo was just thankful that it wasn’t purple. Those ones took weeks to go away.

  
Jungwoo left the bathroom and crawled back under the blankets, facing Lucas’s still sleeping form. It was too cold for comfort, the Ukraine air absolutely frigid. The hotel was actually pretty decent, but the cold seemed to seep right through the walls. Luckily for Jungwoo, he had his own personal furnace laying right in his bed.  
He snuggled up to Lucas’s sleeping form, tucking his cold feet in between Lucas’s comparatively warmer calves. At this, Lucas finally showed some sign of life, groaning and he curled up hands extending to find the source of the cold. Jungwoo reached out to hold them with his own much smaller hands. He brushed his lips lightly over the tanned knuckles, and Lucas stirred.

  
“Woo?” Lucas mumbled. Jungwoo hummed in response as Lucas’s eyes slowly but surely opened. Lucas squinted at the bright light from the window and Jungwoo smiled. “G’morning.” Lucas leaned forward to kiss Jungwoo’s forehead. A familiar heat stirred in Jungwoo’s stomach. Lucas’s morning voice was deeper than his normal one, rougher as well. Jungwoo reached out a hand to cup Lucas’s face. He trailed his fingers down his face, over his sharp jawline, and over the sensitive skin of his neck. Lucas without makeup was a sight to behold. He looked sexy with eyeliner and a smoky eye, sure, but there was something so heart-wrenching about the soft, natural curve of his eyes as he looked at Jungwoo like he was something from heaven.

  
Jungwoo blushed under Lucas’s unwavering gaze. His hand paused at Lucas’s hard chest. Lucas’s eyes may be soft, sure, but everything else about his dongsaeng’s physical appearance screamed, “I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll cry.” Lucas’s large hand came up to rest on Jungwoo’s hipbone. Jungwoo tensed initially but relaxed under Lucas’s soft touch. Lucas ran his hand up Jungwoo’s side, finally getting to feel the curve he had only been allowed to admire from a distance for the longest time.

  
Lucas could hardly believe that Jungwoo was here, and real. He looked so incredibly angelic under the morning light, pale skin only paler on the white bedsheets. Jungwoo shifted, the collar of his t-shirt getting pulled to the side and Lucas’s handiwork was revealed. Lucas smiled and let his finger trace the hickey for a moment before ultimately resting his hand on Jungwoo’s rosy cheek. Jungwoo squirmed under Lucas’s scrutiny, burying his face further into his pillow so only one eye could peek out at Lucas.

  
“What?” Jungwoo protested as Lucas continued his admiration.

  
“I really wanted to tell you last night,” Lucas began. “How beautiful I think you are.”

  
Jungwoo’s breath left him at this, and he pressed closer to Lucas, eyes pleading.

  
“Kiss me, please, I really need-”

  
Lucas cut Jungwoo off with a soft press of his lips to Jungwoo’s. Jungwoo made a soft noise, reminiscent of their encounter in the closet the night prior, when their lips met. His eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated on the perfection that was the feeling of Lucas’s mouth on his. Jungwoo shifted an elbow beneath him to prop him up and began to hook a leg over Lucas’s, but before he could complete the task, Lucas was on top of him.

  
Jungwoo gasped, biting down on his hand to muffle the embarrassing moan that he almost let escape. Lucas was pushing him down into the mattress, not too hard, just enough to make Jungwoo feel the powerless sensation that he craved. Lucas’s hips bracketed his own, feet hooked over Jungwoo’s legs to make sure that he wasn’t going anywhere.

  
“Is this okay?” Lucas asked. Jungwoo nodded quickly, because yes, this was so much better than okay. Heat swirled in his gut and he could already feel himself getting hard. He bit down on his hand harder as he felt the urge to whine again. “Hey, none of this,” Lucas gently removed Jungwoo’s hand from between his teeth, softly pressing it into the pillow above Jungwoo’s head. It wasn’t too much, hardly anything in fact, but all of the sudden Jungwoo had visions of handcuffs and blindfolds and fuck- he needed to slow down.

  
“Yuk-” Jungwoo shivered. “Yukhei, please,” His free hand tugged at the hem of Lucas’s maroon sweatshirt, one the most comfortable Jungwoo had ever had the pleasure of sleeping on. Now he just wanted it off, wanted to see the tan skin he knew lay beneath the fabric. Emotions flashed on Lucas’s face- fondness, amusement- but lust won over, Lucas’s pupils dilating marginally. He ran a hand through his hair, chuckling as he messed it up. Jungwoo’s heart panged slightly and he tried to ignore what that meant.

  
“Okay, baby,” Lucas replied. “Be patient.” Jungwoo practically melted into the bed at that. He clenched his free hand into a fist and arched his back up off the bed with a soft whine. “Do you like it when I call you baby?” Lucas said, slightly teasingly, running a finger over the teeth indents in Jungwoo’s plump lower lip.

  
“Yes, please, Yukhei, please...” Lucas was almost speechless at how shameless Jungwoo was acting, but at the same time, there was a part of him that always knew that this was how Jungwoo would be. Jungwoo was relentless when he wanted something. Every idol had to be, of course, to earn their spot in the industry, but Jungwoo was even more so. Jungwoo also thrived under any sort of praise, from anyone- but now Lucas realized how this could play out in the bedroom.

  
“Patience, baby, you’re doing so well,” Lucas said, voice gentle. He pressed kisses up Jungwoo’s throat and a lingering one on his mouth, before pulling away and reaching for the hem of Jungwoo’s shirt. He gently maneuvered the shirt off and over Jungwoo’s head, throwing it to the opposite corner of the room with reckless abandon. He was immediately kissing Jungwoo again, deeper this time, dominating the kiss, fully intending to reduce Jungwoo into a whining mess.

“So fucking pretty, Jungwoo,” He murmured, lightly nipping at Jungwoo’s earlobe. He was rewarded with an upwards roll of Jungwoo’s hips that revealed to Lucas just how hard his baby was. It was easy to ignore his own throbbing erection when he had a masterpiece on the sheets beneath him.

  
He ran his fingers over the skin of Jungwoo’s torso and stomach lightly. Jungwoo squirmed, biting his lip. Lucas laughed.

  
“Ticklish?” He didn’t get any reply other than a moan when his fingers pressed harder into Jungwoo’s nipples. He suddenly felt hands at his own shirt, pulling upward a little more insistently. He withdrew from Jungwoo’s chest, grabbing the Jungwoo’s wrists and returning them to the position above Jungwoo’s head.

“Good boys keep their hands to themselves unless if they’re told that they’re allowed to touch.” He reprimands. Jungwoo’s mouth falls open at this, goosebumps breaking out on his skin.

  
“I want to be a good boy, I’m sorry Daddy, I’ll be better-” Jungwoo cuts off as soon as he realizes what he said. He turns his head to the side shamefully, a flush quickly rising to the surface of his skin. Lucas gets over the initial shock of the word before realizing, fuck, that was really hot. Lucas runs his hands along Jungwoo’s sides, relieving some of his hyung’s stress, before replying.

  
“It’s okay baby, Daddy knows that you’re going to be a good boy for him,” Lucas’s eyes are sparkling as they meet Jungwoo’s wide ones, wonder spreading over his face at the newfound development. Lucas takes advantage of the moment of slight shock to pull off his shirt. He leans over Jungwoo’s body and presses kisses on his face.

“C’mon, baby,” he feels breathless, arousal and adoration overpowering any other emotions. All he knows is that this is exactly what he wanted, what he needed. “Daddy wants you to touch him.”

  
Jungwoo looks up at Lucas disbelievingly, before biting his lip and reaching out his hands to feel the hard muscle on his abdomen and back. Lucas reaches down to connect their lips. He feels himself slowly but surely becoming addicted to the feeling of Jungwoo’s lips sliding against his. Jungwoo’s fingernails press crescent shapes into his shoulder blades as Lucas mouths at one Jungwoo’s sensitive nipples. Jungwoo’s back arches and he makes a beautiful breathy noise as Lucas scrapes his teeth over the rosy bud.

  
“Daddy, touch me, please…” Jungwoo pleads between moans. Lucas pulls away, figuring that was probably enough torture for Jungwoo’s poor nipples.

  
“Where, baby?” Lucas smirks, knows he’s being mean, but he enjoys the pout on Jungwoo’s lips too much. He runs his hand over Jungwoo’s forehead gently, pushing the hair back so that no part of Jungwoo’s stunning eyes are obscured.

  
“Daddy, please…” Jungwoo’s face burns, not wanting to vocalize what he desired.

  
“How far do you want to go, baby?” Lucas asks, and suddenly his daddy persona is gone, replaced by the Lucas that Jungwoo knows. His sweet, caring, too-cautious-for-his-own-good Lucas. Jungwoo wriggles around beneath Lucas, and Lucas tightens his thighs around Jungwoo’s body, holding him still. Lucas returns his hands to above his head, and now they are eye to eye.

  
“Can Daddy…” Jungwoo pauses. “Suck me off?” Jungwoo looked relieved to get that out. “Please?” He tagged on, looking up at Lucas with a hopeful smile. And how could Lucas say no to that smile?

  
“If baby returns the favor,” Lucas agrees with a devilish smile. Jungwoo is instantly nodding.

  
“I want to feel Daddy in my mouth,” Jungwoo says, and Lucas almost chokes. “I bet you’d make me choke on it. I bet you’d come in my mouth and make me swallow it.”

  
“Yeah?” Lucas replies, marveling at the dirty talk that his pure Jungwoo is spouting. Two can play at that game. “Would baby want that?” At Jungwoo’s quick nod, Lucas continues. “Does baby want me to use him? Use his throat to make Daddy come?” Jungwoo lets out a soft, needy moan, hands curling into fists. Lucas tightens his grasp just for the sake of seeing Jungwoo submit. “Daddy’s gonna fuck baby’s throat like he owns it, is that okay, Woo?”

  
“Yes, Daddy, please,” Jungwoo replies instantly.

  
“Baby first, though, right?” Lucas releases his hold on Jungwoo’s wrists as he shifts down the mattress, face hovering over Jungwoo’s pelvis. Jungwoo just nods, watching transfixed as Lucas slides Jungwoo’s pants and underwear off swiftly. Lucas’s breath is taken away at the beauty of the hard cock lying curved on Jungwoo’s stomach. Jungwoo seems to be holding his breath, completely still. Lucas keeps eye contact with the older man as he takes his length into his hand, trying not to seem as nervous as he truly was. Jungwoo lets out a shaky sigh as Lucas’s’ hot breath hits his cock, hips shifting from side to side. The burning need in his groin was uncomfortable and he needed Lucas to get on with it.

  
“Daddy…” Jungwoo whined as a couple more seconds passed of nothing happening. Lucas comforted him by running his other hand up to press into Jungwoo’s stomach. Jungwoo’s hand went to hold Lucas’s, the other repeatedly grazing over his nipples to try to take the edge off of his need.

  
Luckily, Lucas seemed to be getting tired of waiting as well and slipped the head of Jungwoo’s cock between his lips. The response from Jungwoo was immediate, a low groan. Lucas tilted his head forward to take more of Jungwoo’s cock into his mouth, curving his tongue and running it over the thickest vein as he pulled up and then sank back down. Jungwoo wasn’t small by any means, and Lucas just wasn’t experienced enough to fit his whole length down his throat, so he compensated by teasing the head Jungwoo’s cock instead. He soon found the most sensitive parts of Jungwoo’s dick, Jungwoo’s varying pitch and frequency of moans giving everything away. Jungwoo’s legs had come up to bracket Lucas’s shoulders, and Lucas couldn’t lie, the feeling of Jungwoo’s perfectly shaped thighs on either side of his head was incredibly arousing. As Lucas pressed his tongue particularly hard into the slit of Jungwoo’s cock, his legs tightened and back arched off the bed. Lucas slipped his hands underneath the small of Jungwoo’s back where it disconnected from the bed, pulling off Jungwoo’s cock much to the boy’s displeasure, and kissed up his stomach lovingly. Jungwoo pulled on Lucas’s hair gently, questioningly.

  
“Daddy why’d you-” Jungwoo began, but then Lucas was shifting him down the bed, head leaving the pillow. Lucas connected their lips, knowing that Jungwoo was tasting his own cock right now but not really caring. Lucas pulled away, staring down at his baby boy. Jungwoo was shining with sweat, but he was still the most beautiful thing Lucas had ever seen.

  
“Does baby want to come?” Lucas murmured, their mouths inches apart. Jungwoo nodded fervently, evidently desperate for release, his hips grinding up to try to find friction. Lucas firmly pressed them into the bed with his knees and Jungwoo groaned, his eyes begging. Lucas arched his eyebrow as an evil idea came to mind, and he was suddenly holding up his palm in front of Jungwoo’s mouth.

“Get it wet for daddy,” Lucas said, voice soft but commanding. Jungwoo’s eyes shifted between Lucas’s eyes and his palm incredulously. His tongue hesitantly poked out from between his lips, looking at Lucas questioningly. Lucas stared back, waiting for Jungwoo to continue. As Jungwoo’s tongue made contact with Lucas’s skin he smiled.

“That’s my good boy,” Jungwoo whimpered helplessly, eyes slipping shut in pleasure as Lucas returned his hand to Jungwoo’s cock and pumped hard, saliva making the slide easier. Lucas couldn’t help but reconnect their lips, Jungwoo’s looking so inviting. He pushed his tongue past Jungwoo’s lips and explored the older boy’s mouth. He could tell by the way that Jungwoo was trembling that he was going to come soon.

  
Jungwoo’s moans became so frequent that they couldn’t really kiss anymore, so Lucas pressed a last kiss to Jungwoo’s cheek before wrapping his mouth around the tip of Jungwoo’s cock, hand continuing to pump.

  
“Come for me, baby,” Lucas said, and it pushed Jungwoo off the edge. White flashed behind Jungwoo’s eyelids as he climaxed with a high, broken cry of Lucas’s name, hips jolting up and searching insistently for the overwhelming heat of Lucas’s mouth. Lucas swallowed Jungwoo’s cum easily, sitting back as Jungwoo came down from his high. A hazy smile was present on Jungwoo’s face and Lucas felt his heart warm. He watched as Jungwoo’s hips fell back to the bed and a content sigh released from his hyung’s parted lips. Lucas ran his hands up and down Jungwoo’s soft thighs, and he noticed that Jungwoo’s nails were digging in there. Lucas removed them, lacing their fingers together and pinning them above Jungwoo’s head. Lucas gave Jungwoo some time to recover, placing easy, lazy kisses on his neck and collarbones and trying not to grind down on Jungwoo’s plush thigh. He was so hard it was almost unbearable.

  
After a minute, Jungwoo opened his eyes, arm muscles flexing as he pushed up, testing Lucas’s strength. Lucas nipped at Jungwoo’s neck and growled. Heat flashed through Jungwoo’s body again and he marveled at Lucas’s ability to turn him on again so quickly.

  
“Are you ready, baby?” Lucas asked, dark eyes boring into Jungwoo’s own. Jungwoo shivered. “Daddy’s been waiting for a long time,” Lucas’s voice was absolute velvet, and Jungwoo instantly submitted.

  
“Yes, please, I’m ready,” Jungwoo whispered. He could already feel his cock twitching back to life, and judging by the smirk on Lucas’s stupidly handsome face, he could feel it as well.

  
“Okay baby,” Lucas kissed Jungwoo briefly, nipping at his bottom lip before pulling away. “If you need me to stop you can hit me with your knee,” Jungwoo nodded, testing it out gently. Lucas laughed as he felt a soft nudge on his back. He climbed off of Jungwoo momentarily to slip off his boxers, before straddling Jungwoo’s chest and pinning his wrists to the bed. Jungwoo’s eyes were focused on Lucas’s cock, tip red and leaking.

  
“It’s so pretty, Daddy,” Jungwoo says softly. “I want to taste it.” Lucas hums, rolling his hips forward slightly and nudging the tip against Jungwoo’s lips. They part immediately, pink tongue peeking out between soft lips. Lucas groans at the sight. Jungwoo’s eyes are already watery as they peer up at Lucas through his eyelashes.

  
“Open up, baby,” Lucas says, pushing forward a little bit more. Jungwoo tilts his head for a better angle, allowing Lucas to slide into his mouth further. Lucas moans at the feeling of Jungwoo’s soft, wet mouth around him. “Good boy, that feels so good baby.”

  
Jungwoo shivers at the praise, stretching his arms out further and hollowing his cheeks around Lucas’s length. So far, it’s nothing that Jungwoo can’t handle. He’s careful to keep his teeth away, wanting so desperately to please Lucas. Lucas fucks Jungwoo’s mouth in slow strokes, gentle, staying within the realm of safety and away from the back of Jungwoo’s throat. The pleasure is so intense for Lucas that all that comes from his mouth is a string of moaned curses and praises, Jungwoo’s name interspersed. As Lucas thrusts up, Jungwoo cranes his neck to meet his thrusts and Lucas’s cock hit the back of Jungwoo’s throat. Lucas gasps, because fuck that felt good. Jungwoo makes a choking noise and tears build up in his eyes. Lucas pulls out, letting Jungwoo breathe.

  
Lucas strokes Jungwoo’s cheek and Jungwoo blinks up at him, a tear slipping down his cheek. Lucas brushes it away with his thumb. He isn’t sure if it makes him a sadist, but Jungwoo looks wonderful when he's teary-eyed.

  
“Was that okay?” Lucas asks, and Jungwoo nods.

  
“Yes daddy, please choke me,” Jungwoo replies. Lucas can only stare down in admiration.

  
“Okay baby,” Lucas runs a hand through Jungwoo’s messy hair. “Fuck, you’re perfect.”

  
Jungwoo keens at the praise, opening his mouth as an invitation which Lucas gladly accepts. He thrusts over and over into Jungwoo’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat each time. It feels so damn good, and Lucas can’t even believe it. Occasionally he’ll hold his hips there longer, and when he pulls out Jungwoo will be gasping for breath. Lucas knows he’s close, he can feel it as his legs start to tremble and threaten to give out. The pleasure builds up in his stomach and he pulls away just before he can orgasm.

  
“I’m gonna cum, baby,” He says, and Jungwoo moans in response. “Do you want it in your mouth?”

  
“Yes, Yukhei, please,” Jungwoo responds desperately. Lucas swears when he hears how rough Jungwoo’s voice sounds. Good thing that they’re done with recording or Taeyong would be on his ass.

  
“Okay, sweetheart. You’re so fucking good, you know that?” Jungwoo hums as Lucas slides back into his mouth. It only takes a few strokes for Lucas to come with a loud shout of Jungwoo’s name, thick cum shooting down Jungwoo’s throat. The pleasure is overwhelming. He doesn’t think that he has ever cum this hard in his life. He recovers quickly, aware that he is probably cutting off Jungwoo’s air supply. Lucas pulls his cock out of Jungwoo’s mouth, hissing at the oversensitivity. He lets go of Jungwoo’s wrists and kisses them apologetically.

  
“Fuck, Jungwoo,” He grins brightly at said boy, post-orgasmic endorphins washing through him and filling him with a warm contentedness. He kisses Jungwoo, not caring that he can taste himself on his hyung’s tongue. “Wow,” Jungwoo smiles back at Lucas, his familiar wide smile, hands settling on his broad shoulders.

  
“Good kind of wow?” He asks, fingers playing with the hair at the nape of Lucas’s neck. Jungwoo is so vulnerable in Lucas’s hands, entrusting his body and so much more. Lucas’s heart thuds against his ribcage. This is his Jungwoo, his sweet, amazingly kind-hearted, talented Jungwoo.

  
“Fuck yeah,” Lucas murmurs against Jungwoo’s lips before indulging himself in a passionate kiss. He’s so overcome by bliss that he misses the way Jungwoo grinds up against him a couple times until cum is splattering against his stomach and Jungwoo is moaning into his mouth. Lucas pulls back, surprised.

  
“Sorry,” Jungwoo laughs as he opens his eyes. “I got hard again.”

  
“Evidently,” Lucas remarks, pressing a kiss to Jungwoo’s temple. He pulls away, grimacing as he accidentally transfers cum from his stomach to Jungwoo’s. “I was trying to keep it clean, babe.”

  
“Shower?” Jungwoo gives Lucas his most charming smile. Lucas agrees quickly, not wanting to miss the opportunity to see Jungwoo naked underneath the water. Jungwoo ends up giving Lucas a handjob as they make out under the hot water, and they stumble out the bathroom wearing matching exhausted, yet blissful, expressions. Jungwoo grabs his phone before they climb into bed with some snacks.

  
“Oops. I think we missed team breakfast,” Jungwoo says.

  
“That’s okay. They probably didn’t even notice,” Lucas says, even as he scrolls through his texts with inquiring messages from Winwin and Doyoung about his whereabouts. Jungwoo raises his eyebrows but curls into Lucas’s side all the same.

  
“Hold me, I’m cold,” Jungwoo whines, pressing his back to Lucas’s front and tugging the blanket over his face. Lucas instantly complies, wrapping a strong arm around Jungwoo’s middle and tangling their legs together. Lucas can’t remember a time that he had been this completely happy.

  
“Mmm, I love you,” he murmurs, then instantly freezes. Fuck, he hadn’t meant to say that out loud. Jungwoo doesn’t answer, and his breaths become long and steady. Lucas figures that he hadn’t heard him, and relaxes again, falling asleep to the sweet scent of Jungwoo’s skin.

 

 

Later that afternoon when Lucas is rimming him, face pressed into the bed as he writhes in pleasure, Jungwoo tells him that he loves him too.


End file.
